Love Like You
by FlamboyantTrainwreck
Summary: Sequel to Worlds Apart Alone and on the run from the military all Bruce and Solerah have are each other. Will it be enough to face the struggles they will come up against? (Of course it will but it'll be a run ride finding out) Bruce Banner X OC
1. Chapter 1

"You've been sick all this time and you didn't tell me?" Solerah frowned, her hand was clasped around Bruce's as they sat in a cab they had managed to hail in this downpour. She KNEW something had been wrong, she just didn't know how wrong, automatically dismissing worries because up until now to her knowledge it was impossible for Bruce to even catch a cold.

"I... Didn't want you to worry." Bruce mumbled to her, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Do you have any idea how worried I am knowing that you won't tell me things because you'll think I'll worry?" Solerah tried to keep her tone light, she knew Bruce wasn't exactly in the condition for her anger but she was mad. She was so incredibly mad but that was because she was worried. "I'm your wife Bruce you're suppose to tell me these things..."

Those words had admittingly cut Bruce but how was he suppose to tell her? He couldn't just TELL her. How he usually dealt with things was to handle them himself and just wait until they went away. "You're angry." That seemed to be the only response he could muster.

"I'm worried." Solerah let out a frustrated sigh.

"I think, I think I may have inherited a genetic condition. The symptoms are all seeming to match up and my grandfather had it." Bruce explained carefully, avoiding to give her key information that he knew because he just couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her.

"It doesn't matter okay? Just forget it." Her tone showed her frustration.

It most certainly did matter but Solerah decided that she had to let it go for now. Squeezing his hand back she gave him the best smile she could muster. "Let's just focus on the now. I assume you've got a plan in that big brain of yours?" Her voice had a forced sweet tone and even though Bruce knew her tone was fake he chose to ignore that for now in favour of moving on.

"Yeah, I have an old friend I think might be able to help."

The rest of the ride was silent and thankfully brief, they exited the cab, paying what little money they still had and in seconds were drenched again by the rain. Solerah looked up at the large building they had pulled up in front of in curiosity.

Solerah stayed behind as Bruce approached the door and knocked. They waited a moments.

"Who is it?" A female voice called out.

"It's-it's me Doctor Lipscombe. It's Bruce Banner."

The sound of door locks opening was heard and the door slowly opened.

"Do you remember me?" Bruce asked and Solerah let out a light gasp as the tall woman in front of them slapped Bruce harshly.

"I remember." Her tone was harsh.

Bruce held his face and Solerah could tell he was trying to calm himself down. She saw a tinge of green in his eyes flicker but then thankfully dull.

"Bruce Banner in the flesh." She spat and Solerah was wondering what kind of old friend this was. What had Bruce done to her?

"I'm a busy woman Bruce." Doctor Lipscombe stated when Bruce didn't speak up. "If you've finally summoned up the courage to see me I assume it must be because of a reason."

Doctor Lipscombe's eyes flicked over to Solerah, taking note of her drenched kitten appearance. Solerah decided to for once in her life keep her mouth shut. Whatever this was it was serious and she didn't feel it was her place to say anything right now.

"Well?" Doctor Lipscombe said, her attention back to Bruce.

"Angela, I, I don't know what to say. I guess I'm here to throw myself on the mercy of the court." Bruce risked looking up at the blonde woman.

"What?! You have the unbelievable gall to come here asking for a favour?!" Angela huffed before turning on her heel back inside. "I'm calling the police."

She left the door open as she walked away and Bruce stepped in after her. "Angela wait!"

Solerah felt like she was an outsider. Almost like she wasn't really here or like she was watching a television show unfold in front of her. She quickly shook those thoughts when she realised she was now standing alone in the rain and scurried to follow Bruce, shutting the door behind her.

"No you wait! You think you can just show up on my doorstep, just like that after what you did to me?!"

Solerah quickly followed them both into a kitchen.

"I don't hear from you in all these years and you suddenly appear like a half drowned dog looking for a bone!" Angela opened a cupboard and grabbed two dish towels throwing one each to Bruce and Solerah.

"I'm guessing half the United States Army is chasing after your sorry ass!" Angela continued to scream, letting out all her pent up frustration.

"Angela-" Bruce tried to speak up.

"I'm not finished! I'm not afraid of you, you know? I don't care if you can turn big green and furious!" She pointed at him and placed a hand on her hip. "So go ahead!" At this point her voice started to waver. "Do your worst!" She turned around so he didn't see her lip tremble. "See if I care!" She finished, raising a thumb to her eye to wipe an unshed tear.

Solerah felt bad because this woman was clearly distraught, as she tried to uselessly try herself watching them she desperately wanted to know what Bruce had done to scorn this woman.

"Angela please..." Bruce said, sounding pathetically sad causing the raving woman to turn around and freeze. All signs of anger disappeared when she saw that Bruce was in fact now crying.

"What, what is it? What happened?" She asked, now her face filled with worry.

"I-I have ALS..." Bruce admitted, looking up at her and the colour seemed to drain from Angela's face as she moved forward to hug him. "Oh my god Bruce..."

"I can't take this anymore!" Solerah burst, raising her hands and ruining what she presumed was a tender moment. "I'm sorry but I think I've been patient enough!" Her lip curled into what she tried to make a frown but was mostly just a pout. "What the hell is happening?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis." Bruce said as he sat down at the kitchen island. After Solerah's outburst following a sneeze their conversation was halted in favour of getting Bruce and Solerah in dry clothing.

"Expaaaaand." Solerah drawled out, waving her hand in small circles to simulate that she wanted more of an explanation.

"It's a motor neuron disease." Bruce simplified and turned to Angela. "That's why we're here. Angelia is one of the best pre-eminent neurologist there is." Angela gave him a hard look. "I, uh, I kept up with your career." Bruce stammered under her gaze. "I'd really appreciate your help..."

Angela hummed before her face softened. "Yeah, okay. I'll help you, and listen sorry about before." She said somewhat awkwardly. "I didn't know."

"It's alright, it's understandable all things considered. I, god Angela I'm sorry. Once you leave something like that it gets harder and harder to go back and fix it. I guess I was young."

"And stupid." Angela added.

"Yeah..." Bruce agreed.

"And jealous." She added again.

"Yup." Bruce agreed once more, sounding restrained.

"And now apparently unfortunate enough to get onto the FBI's most wanted list."

"Look Angela, I understand if you don't want want to help me-"

"I didn't say that Bruce." Angela cut him off. "I'll let you both stay and help with the ALS on one condition." She pensively tapped her fingers against one of her crossed elbows. Bruce cringed internally. There was always a price. He started mentally planning their next move in his mind. Pick up some supplies. Find the station. Choose where they could next go.

"What's the condition?" Solerah took it upon herself to answer as Bruce didn't, placing her hand on his thigh, she recognised that look and she wasn't ready to give up just as quick as he was.

"Therapy."

"Therapy?" That snapped Bruce out of his mental prepping as he directed his attention to her. She simply nodded. "I want to do therapy sessions with you. It'll be great for my research."

"I-" Bruce started to say but swallowed, he was thinking, weighing in the pros and cons of her offer.

"BB." Solerah spoke up. "I know you don't want to hear this but I honestly think you do need some therapy. You've been through so much in your life and you always keep such a tight lid on everything." Solerah gingerly took his hand with both of hers and squeezed it lightly, pressing his hand against her cheek. "I can't make you do it but it might be good for you? You said she can help with your sickness too right? I think that's a pretty good deal. I don't ever want to loose you Quatrill."

Bruce inhaled deeply through his nose. His eyes flicked to hers, seeing her gaze holding so desperately with concern. He couldn't say no to that face, no matter how much he tried. She was looking at him like he was her entire world, like her world was falling apart. This was also, he noted the first time she called him Quatrill, the word in her language for soulmate. He turned his gaze to Angela. Her expression was almost annoyed yet with an eyebrow raised with intrigue.

"Alright."

Solerah made a small squeal of excitement as she lunged forward and pressed quick kisses all over his face. "Cute." Angela teased as she folded her arms once more and looked at him amused. "I get it Sol, I get it. Stop." Feeling embarrassed he turned slightly and gently pushed her away but she could hear the tone of affection he tried to hide so she stopped and grinned at him instead.

"You two can stay in the guest room. This way." She lead them to a simple room with a bed, side tables with a lamp on one side, a desk and a chest of drawers. "It's late so I'll let you two get some sleep and we can start talking about this tomorrow." Angela spoke as she moved to close the door. "Angela." Bruce spoke up timidly. She paused to stare at him, waiting for him to speak. "Thanks... And I'm sorry for-"

"Don't. Just don't. Forget it. I did along time ago."

Her tone was harsh as she closed the door with excess force. Solerah looked back and fourth between the door and Bruce. "BB what did you do to her?!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Bruce frowned and walked towards the bed sitting on the edge as he sighed. Solerah tightened her lips and hummed as she followed him. She bounced onto the bed and rolled onto her back, resting her head in his lap and blinking up at him.

"Telllll meeee."

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

Solerah..."

"If you don't tell me I'm just gonna ask her when you're not in the same room."

Bruce let out an annoyed huff as he looked down at her smiling mischievously up at him.

"We use to date in college..."

"No way!" Solerah's smile became a cheeky grin.

"Stop enjoying this."

"Sorry BB."

"She ended up getting a research grant and I didn't. So I left her without even speaking to her."

"Ohhhhhhh man that's cold!"

"I know."

"That is ice cold BB!"

"I know."

"Man I would slap you too if you did that too me!"

"I get it Solerah!"

Solerah jumped slightly at his raised tone and he immediately regretted it. He sighed and cupped her face with his hand. "I'm sorry Sol. I just... I get it okay? I did a stupid thing. I was so jealous that she got a grant and I didn't. My research was all for nothing! I-I couldn't face her."

"Hey. We all do stupid things sometimes. It's okay. We learn from our mistakes! I've made a million of them." She leaned into his hand and raised her own arms to cup his cheeks. Suddenly the tender motion turned into her pinching his cheeks hard.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He grabbed her wrists and yanked her hands away. "If you EVER even THINK about leaving me that way you'll get a lot worse then a slap and a glare! Do you understand me Robert Bruce Banner!?"

Bruce blinked dumbly at her harsh and defensive tone and at the use of his full name. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard her start to hum angrily.

"I don't plan to ever leave you Sol."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Hmmmm alright! I'll believe you... FOR NOW!"

"I married you didn't I? We're stuck together." Bruce scoffed at her silliness but internally he honestly hoped he could keep his promise. He meant it, he never did want to loose her. He hoped he could keep her close and make her happy... But... He didn't even know if he'd be able to survive this. He didn't want to tell Solerah, didn't think he could in fact. She sensed his attitude change and leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and tugging him down to meet her lips. "We'll get through this Quatrill. Everything will be okay."

"Solerah there isn't a cure for ALS."

"And that's why we are here isn't it!? We'll find a cure!"

"It's not that simple."

"Shhh."

Solerah lifted herself off of Bruce's lap and kicked off her shoes, she pulled the blanket down and hopped into bed. "Bedtime. No more negative thoughts." She patted the empty side and smiled at him expectantly. Bruce just didn't have the energy to argue with her so he nodded and took off his jacket, shoes and socks. He walked towards the light switch and flicked it off, the window supplied just enough moonlight for him to find his way back to the bed and get in. Solerah was already bundled up with all the blankets, rolling happily in the plush comfort.

"Think you could share those?"

"Hehehehe sorry BB I just missed having an actual bed."

She unearthed herself from the cocoon she made and threw half of the blankets over Bruce.

"Like I haven't?"

She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her suddenly and pulled her up against his chest, kissing at her face, half in an act of revenge for her doing it earlier.

"Bruuuuuuce." She giggled as he kissed her, playfully pushing against him and making him pull her back down again for more kisses. She relented and kissed him softly on the lips and snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes to sleep. "I love you Bruce."

"I love you too. So much..."


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Lots of medical talk mumbo jumbo, mentions of past child abuse, panic and anxiety attacks, trigger warning for choking, Bruce being a poor self loathing bab

(I know this sounds bad and honestly this is a really heavy chapter but don't worry everything will be okay)

l-l

When Bruce woke up he was genuinely surprised at how calm the morning was. He sat up and looked around, assessing the situation and area. It took him a moment to process everything that happened yesterday. Everything seemed calm and safe.

 _Except for the illness that's right now probably carving away at half of the nerve cells in your cerebellum._

Bruce thought bitterly as he let the wave of fear and nausea hit him like a freight train as he looked up at Solerah, sleeping peacefully wrapped up in the blanket.

The next few weeks seemed to both breeze by quickly and go painfully slowly at the same time as he went through an exhaustive series of electro diagnostic tests and clinical examinations. There was blood work and high resolution serum protein electrophoresis. The testing of parathyroid and hormone levels. Not to mention spinal tap and X-rays. Magnetic resonance imaging...

Bruce rattled through each test and examination mentally. It was all first year med school basics.

Myelogram of cervical spine, muscles and nerve biopsies... EMG and nerve conduction velocity test.

He sat through each test from the view point of a doctor rather then a patient. Somehow it made it easier. Made it feel like it was happening to someone else and not him. It all sounded so complicated but in reality it wasn't.

Really, it was quite simple...

l-l

"Bruce, you're going to catch cold sitting out here." Angela's striking voice pierced through the silence and Bruce's thoughts. He was sitting on a bench by a dead tree, leaves fallen from the harsh Winters cold.

"Does it really matter? At this point?" Bruce scoffed sarcastically as Angela took a seat beside him.

"I know the diagnosis seems bad but-"

"That's not the problem Angie. Don't you get it. ALS should kill me. Except... The Hulk isn't going to let me die. He won't allow it."

Angela gave him a sympathetic look as she tried to think of something to say that didn't sound like a pathetic attempt to make out like everything was going to be okay.

"The Hulk is becoming unpredictable." Bruce spoke up. "Yeah he likes Solerah and she can usually talk him down but... The rage in the back of my mind is getting steadily worse every day. I think you've helped enough. I think we need to leave here, I'm putting you and everyone around here in danger."

Angela rested her palm on her chin and pretended to think.

"As a qualified psychiatrist I'd have to say that's the biggest load of horse shit I've ever heard Doctor Banner." Though her tone was serious there was a hint of playfulness.

"I told you, you don't understand-"

"Of course I do." She cut him off. "It's my job to understand people who don't understand themselves. Don't get me wrong you're a brilliant mans but I've got a built in 'denial' sensor and you've been setting it off ever since you got here." Angela took a deep breath. "I'm a pretty good guesser." She finished off, smiling at him to try to put him at ease.

"My guess is something happened to you when you were a little boy." She said, cutting to the chase and urging him with her eyes to respond.

"No... I mean..." Bruce stuttered.

"It's okay." Angela rested her hand over his and squeezed. "You're allowed to tell me Bruce. This 'Hulk' somehow it's become a physical manifestation of your fractured psyche. It's another personality isn't it? Maybe even many different personalities. I can help you face it."

"It's not that simple. I... I can't do that, it would be too dangerous."

"What are you afraid of Bruce? The Hulk? Or yourself?" Angelia stood up, watching Bruce almost glare at the ground. "You should get inside. We're starting your therapy tomorrow." And with that Angela left Bruce alone to brood with his thoughts.

l-l

Bruce tossed and turned in bed, thrashing among the sheets on his side. His eyes snapped open glowing a bright green as his knuckles clenched the sheets tightly.

"Bruce?!" Solerah jolted away and quickly moved to him.

"Bruce!"

It all happened so quickly.

"BRUCE!"

Everything grew twisted and warped.

"STOP!"

Suddenly large green hands were wrapped tightly around Solerah's throat as roars trembled against the walls.

"AHHHHHH!"

A loud snap resounded throughout the room.

"BRUCE WAKE UP!" Solerah screamed, slapping Bruce hard since shaking him wasn't working.

Bruce shot forward with a hoarse scream, his eyes were lit green. His eyes were glazed over and he looked at Solerah, eyes darting from her face down to her neck. He took deep heaping breaths as he felt the Hulk stir. "No! It-it was a dream! Don't change! Stay CALM!" He commanded himself as he tried to control his breathing.

Solerah had one hand pressed into his shoulder and the other rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. "It's okay! Bruce it's okay!" She repeated to him like a sacred mantra.

"I can't catch my breath. Oh god I can't breath!" Bruce hyperventilated as he clutched his chest. "It's going to happen! He's going to take over!"

"Bruce! Bruce, Quatrill look at me! Look-look at me!" Solerah called desperately as she grabbed his cheeks. "You aren't going to change! You're okay. It's okay. We're okay Bruce!" She pulled his head to her chest and rocked slightly back and fourth. "I love you so much Bruce, come back to me. You're okay Bruce. Stay with me, stay with me..."

Bruce's desperate cries has dulled down and he clung to Solerah tightly. Solerah didn't know how long they stayed like that but she stayed softly soothing him with words and singing, Bruce didn't say a single word for the rest of the night and Solerah held him til the morning light.


	4. Chapter 4

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

Trigger Warnings: Child and domestic abuse, will be marked between ***********

~Year One~

"Hiiii Bruuuuuce~!" Solerah sang out as she entered Bruce's quiet lab. The man in question jumped in surprise, pen forming an angry line on the page.

He composed himself before addressing her. "Hello Solerah." Bruce said quietly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She cheered out, voice bouncing off the walls.

"Oh, yeah, Merry Christmas." Bruce said almost boredly as he returned to his work.

Solerah frowned and padded towards him, she hopped onto his desk, knocking down a mug filled with different pens and pencils.

"You don't sound very excited." She pouted.

"I'm-I'm not, uh, very into Christmas I'm afraid." Bruce mumbled.

"Why?" Solerah tilted her head in question.

Bruce breathed in deeply through his nose as he recalled the memories of his early childhood.

********TRIGGER WARNING**********

In the the early morning a young excited child came quietly padding down the steps into the lounge room on Christmas morning. There was light in his eyes as the Christmas tree twinkled and sparkled and Bruce marveled at the colourful presents beneath the tree. He gently placed his stuffed toy on the floor facing the stairway. "Keep watch okay Guardian!" Bruce announced quietly before turning to the presents and searching for a label with his name.

He found a large box and pulled it out from under the tree, chubby hands tearing at the wrapping paper. Bruce looked in awe at the box. It was a building kit. An erector set more complex then he had ever seen. Temptation proved too much for the lonely four year old whose creativity and curiosity was so often suppressed. He pulled open the box and only within a short time had built a highly intricate piece.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Bruce jumped in shock, dropping his screwdriver as fear filled his small frame.

Brian looked from his son to the set. There was no way a normal child could have possibly built something so advance!

"I KNEW IT!" He glared as he made his way towards Bruce. With a swift kick he destroyed the tower. "You may have your mother fooled but I knew from the beginning what you are!" Brian raised his hand and violently backhanded Bruce, smacking the child backwards and onto the ground. Tears filled Bruce's eyes immediately as he wailed in pain.

"Bruce!" Rebecca shrieked out seeing her son hurt, rushing towards him. "Brian are you insane!?" She quickly stepped infront of Bruce. "How could you hit our child?!"

"Child?!" Brian spat the word with a cruel laugh. "That's no normal child! He's something inhuman! 'my son' the MONSTER!" Brian moved to strike Bruce once more.

"Have you gone mad?! I won't let you hurt my son!" Rebecca tried to stop him but Brian hit her, knocking the woman to the ground.

"MUMMY!" Bruce cried in fear as he helplessly watched the scene in front of him unfold.

Rebecca quickly sat up, ignoring the pain and the metallic taste of blood as she quickly scooped Bruce in her arms and bent downwards, completely shielding the child she waited for the next hit, ready to protect her son no matter the cost.

She waited for the next blow but felt nothing, instead she heard the terrifying crash of the Christmas tree falling to the ground and Brian's thunderous steps stalking out of the room.

After Rebecca heard the door slamming behind him, she quickly pushed herself off the ground and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she slid to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

For the rest of his life, Bruce would never forget the terrifying screams of his Mother or the deadly consequences of his Father's rage.

***********TRIGGER WARNING OVER**************

(Bruce's father hit young Bruce and his mother and ruined Christmas)

"I'm just not... A very festive person." Bruce said, looking hard into his work to avoid her gaze.

"Hmmm well are you too unfestive to receive a present?!" Solerah grinned brightly as she held up a small plastic container with a presents bow crudely stuck on the lid.

"I, I suppose not..." Bruce cautiously took the container, opening it and releasing the sent of chocolate to fill the air.

"I baked cookies for you!"

Bruce stared at the cookies and then at her cheery face.

 _It's like she's come straight out of a Christmas special..._

"Thank you." Bruce smiled sincerely, and he did mean that.

He took a cookie out of the box and then raised it to her, offering her a cookie as well. Solerah had that ever bright smile as she took a cookie.

He bit into the cookie and nearly choked as chocolate overtook his senses. He chewed quickly and swallowed hard as he looked up at her biting into her own cookie.

"What flavour is this?!"

"Just chocolate." Solerah shrugged with a smile.

"Did you follow a recipe?"

"Yess! Well except I added five times the chocolate that it said! I think it tastes much more satisfying this way!"

"I... I see... Thank you Solerah."

"Hehe you're welcome! Oh! I'm going out to celebrate Christmas with some of my friends, we do it every year! I was wondering if you would you like to join us?!" The sparkle in Solerah's eyes somewhat dimmed as Bruce politely declined her offer. She didn't remain phased for long as she wished him another Merry Christmas, gave him a warning not to stay up too late and left him too his own devices.

Bruce sighed as he took the box and emptied the cookies into the small bin beside his desk.

He honestly was sincere in his thanks and grateful for the present, after all it had been a long time since someone thought to get him a present. He just... didn't like them. So he saw nothing wrong with dumping the boxes contents after Solerah was out of sight.

 _Well it's the thought that counts._

~Year Two~

Solerah bounded in the lab happily. "Merry Christmas BB!"

Bruce smiled lightly as he turned to face her. "Merry Christmas Sol."

She smiled as she made her way towards him, she sat herself down on Bruce's lap and pressed an enthusiastic kiss to his lips. Bruce held her waist, steadying her safely on his lap, somewhat shellshocked from the kiss.

"I have the BEST present for you." Solerah said excitedly.

"Sol you didn't have to get me anythin-"

"No no shut up!" She silenced him. "I figured you and I could spend Christmas together by not celebrating Christmas!"

Bruce's eyebrows scrunched up to his forehead. "What? No Sol you love Christmas." He attempted to argue.

"But you hate it!" She sounded a little too excited given the subject.

"So let's just spend the night together." She smiled, resting her head on his neck, nuzzling him slightly.

Bruce frowned. As much as that sounded like what was in his mind the best way to celebrate Christmas possible, he knew that wasn't how Solerah would spend hers.

"Actually..." He started cautiously. "I would like to go out, with your friends."

Solerah raised her head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"But your not festive..."

"I want to do what makes you happy Sol." Bruce said as he held onto her a little tighter.

Solerah bit her lip slightly and held in an excited squeal.

"Let's go then! Quick before they leave!" She scrambled to her feet and took Bruce's hand, pulling him to the door.

So that was how Bruce wound up sitting in a booth with 12 other C.O.D.E.X. employees, all of switch were jolly and laughing and boisterous while he sat quietly nursing his drink. Bruce did engage in conversation when someone spoke to him but he mostly just watched, fingers laced with Solerah's as he listened to the joyful conversation. It was nice and when they returned to the base Bruce would later admit it felt nice to be included in something like that. He wouldn't want to do it again any time soon but tonight he found that he did actually enjoy Christmas.

~Year Three~

"My god you're depressing." Angela said, looking at Bruce brooding at the table with a book in toe, scribbling down equations.

Solerah looked away from the Christmas tree, tinsel weaved around her hands, to look at Bruce.

"Oh Bruce hates Christmas." She said, trying to defend him.

Angela smirked as she returned her gaze to the tree with a bauble in hand. "Oh hun, trust me I know, but would it kill HIM to smile?" She responded, pointedly gazing at Bruce.

"Pretty sure the ALS will kill me first." Bruce uttered sarcastically.

"Bruce!" Solerah scolded. She still hadn't accepted that the concept of ALS could kill Bruce, holding out hope he'll either miraculously get better or a cure would be found.

"Sorry." Bruce muttered and breathed deeply and stood, his hands were shaking so much he couldn't grip his pen any longer, he closed the journal, despite his aching hands and moved to leave the room. "I'm going to rest."

Angela frowned at Solerah's heartbroken expression before distracting her to finish the tree.

l-l

"You know you could TRY to be a little more positive." Angela said harshly as Bruce looked to her. "Your wife deserves a little better don't you think?" Angela said knowing she would strike a nerve.

"And what would you suggest I do Angie? Pretend everything is fine and be cheerful?" Bruce frowned at her, he had been rubbing his hands to stop the aching.

Angela crossed her arms at him. "Quit the attitude for a start." She spat out. Angela was always blunt and to the point. "If you are so concerned this is going to be your 'last' Christmas with her why don't you give her something special?"

Bruce frowned and looked away. "And what am I suppose to do?"

"Don't ask me Bruce. But it better be something she'll remember, or else."

Bruce gave Angela a small smile after she stared down at him. "Yeah." He nodded. "I'm sure l can think of something."

"You'd be a pretty pathetic genius if you didn't." By now Angela too had a smile gracing her face.

l-l

Bruce spent the month secretly practicing, it was hard work. Not memorising or learning but just doing. His hands often grew numb and they tingled painfully when he overused them. But he was determined to do something he knew Solerah would love. Even if he would be terribly embarrassed, it would be worth it.

l-l

"Bruce?" Solerah called out, looking around. "Angela said you were in here?" She opened the door and hand still on the door knob she gasped softly. "What are you doing?" She questioned, confused as to why her husband would be sitting in front of a piano.

Bruce squashed the last of his nerves as he opted to look at the piano instead of Solerah.

Solerah loved music...

He could do this...

He began playing and Solerah's eyes lit up in joy, her mouth opened in shock as Bruce began to sing to her.

When the song had finished he was afraid to look up, he snuck glances at her joyous face as he played but now that he was done he was afraid to brave her reaction.

He evidentially didn't have to worry for to long as she squealed in excitement, rushing over to him, almost knocking him over as she sat beside him at the piano, hugging him tightly as she gushed.

"Oh my gosh Bruce!" She pressed quick kisses to lips. "Since when could you play the piano?!"

"Since early this month." He said shyly. "Did you like it?"

"Like it?! Bruce I loved it! You were amazing!"

Bruce knew the simple melody and his subpar voice were in fact not amazing but he couldn't help but smile as his heart swelled at her happiness.

"Merry Christmas Sol." He kissed her temple as Solerah basked happily.

"Merry Christmas BB."


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce was very aversive to even the idea of therapy. He didn't like talking about himself and he didn't like talking about his past, but like it or not he had to sit down and talk about his thoughts and feelings. A lot of the discussions bought up a lot of negative emotions. Negative emotions were strong and they were harder to control. Bruce hated the thought of confronting these things. He had to remember his father, he had to remember lying to the courts because he was too afraid of his fathers punishments, he had to remember his father walking free...

Needless to say Bruce Banner did not like therapy.

The worst of thinking about things he had kept a lid on for so long made him more volatile, made him irrational, more agitated. He supposed though, he did see the point of rooting through these problems and trying to gain mental stability. He understood it was for the best and hey maybe it actually would create less tension with the other guy.

But that didn't mean he had to like it...

Much like a child who didn't get their way Bruce almost sulked in regards to his therapy which Solerah teased him about constantly. It was nice, Solerah still being her same old bubbly self even with everything that was going on. It gave him peace of mind. She was there for him but she gave him space. She never pressured him to reveal anything from his therapy sessions and when he did talk with her she was glad.

One thing that got worse was Bruce's sleeping pattern. Some nights Bruce had made a point to stay so far away from Solerah. Curling into a tight ball at the edge of the bed. Other nights she would just lay in bed awake and think, trying to absorb everything that was happening and think of solutions to fix this. Most nights however they just held eachother, clinging to the other with a silent desperation. Bruce would wake up some nights crying and screaming, about to change. Solerah held him throughout those nights.

Solerah spent most of her free time researching, she almost laughed, she felt like Alfred the way she was chasing after knowledge. She read Angela's psychology books, she studied up on Bruce's condition, she dedicated herself to making herself more knowledgeable. She could be smart when she needed, she always thought. She just tended to use her more physical skills rather then her brains.

She was currently sitting with Angela in a cafe having lunch and talking. She had also become good friends with Angela. It felt nice having another friend around, it felt nice just having another woman around. Angela was very straight to the point and very blunt and Solerah loved her for it. She seemed so strong and put together.

"I can understand why he likes you." Angela said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Despite being so emotionally unavailable he seems to attract his opposites. He probably feels it balances him out. We were complete opposites in college and anyone can tell how different you two are."

"Bruce isn't THAT bad, I mean he's trying! He has-" Solerah tried to think of a good way to describe him. "Like bursts! Yeah bursts of moments that I think he really works himself up to have." Solerah explained as she ate her cake.

"I can tell he's come a long way. I'm happy you two found eachother."

Solerah smiles shyly, waving her hand to brush the comment off. "I'm grateful he knew you! I have to be honest Angela I wouldn't have a clue what to do without you. So thanks, I mean that. I owe you."

"Heh, you're welcome."

l-l

Solerah watched silently sitting opposite from Bruce at the small kitchen island as he furiously scribbled down into his notebook. She watched as he had to stop every now and then to flex his fingers and stretch his hand to take away the aches. His frown deepened as he started scratching out a sentence.

"Heeey Bruuce don't make it baaad~" Solerah started to sing.

"Not now Solerah."

"Take a saad soong and make it bettah! Remember! To let her into your hear-"

"Sol please."

Solerah stopped and frowned. "Okay fine Mr Cranky pants!"

"That's Doctor Cranky pants." Bruce replied with the smallest hint of a grin, causing Solerah to smile.

He sighed and put his pen down. "Solerah I need to be serious for a moment."

"Yeah?" She asked with a worried look.

"If anything happens to me-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you!"

"Sol."

"Sorry."

"If anything happens to me. I need you to keep him in check for me. You're good at communicating with him, as much as I hate it... you have to promise me that.

"Bruce..."

"Promise me Solerah, please."

"Alright... I promise..."

"Thank you. I can feel him growing more and more out of control in my mind. He doesn't know what's happening to me and the attack on my body is making him angry."

"I imagine he's just scared Bruce."

"The **_other guy_** doesn't get scared."

"The **_Hulk_** has other feelings too!"

Bruce frowned, crease in his brow as he pinched his nose.

"I'm sorry. I won't argue. I'll make sure nothing happens Bruce, you can count on me."

Bruce leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

When you love someone the world is like a rainstorm viewed through glass. Storms are always more bearable, some might even say beautiful when you're safe and warm inside.

But when you love someone and you loose them, the rest of your life becomes like a dead and harsh winter.

Bruce watched as the sun peaked out from the dim horizon. He listened to Solerah's soft and deep breathing as she slept, her head leaning against the car door.

Bruce had been driving all night. He didn't even know where he was right now and he had no idea where he was going. He took Angela's car and just began driving. He just wanted to get away for awhile, he wanted to clear his head.

Now he was just stressed and tired, even more so then usual. He couldn't sleep anymore. He couldn't bare to return to the nightmares that plagued him now. Everything he had ever bottled up he could feel spilling over the edge, he could feel the Hulk scraping his way to the surface.

It hurt so much.

Hulk didn't understand what was happening and Bruce felt like he was deteriorating away so quickly he couldn't take it much longer.

Slowly his eyes drooped, he could feel himself letting go of the wheel. He could feel sleep over take him.

A roar shattered the silence of his mind and he sprung awake, slamming his foot on the breaks.

Solerah awoke with a jolt, seatbelt snapping forward and cutting into her.

"What happened?!" She cried out, feeling her heart beat and looked to Bruce.

Hulk was mad, madder then ever.

"Bruce?"

Bruce couldn't take the pounding in his mind anymore.

"Bruce are you okay?!"

"Get away from me!" Bruce cried out and evacuated himself from the car as he felt Hulk make his way to the surface.

 _Gotta-gotta get away from the road!_

Bruce felt his last rational thought fade away as Hulk took over.

Skin tore and bones cracked as Hulk took over and now stood in the forest that Bruce had managed to run into.

"Hulk?!" Solerah called out as she caught up to him.

"Hey Honeypie, I bet you're pretty confused about everything." Solerah made her way to him, gently placing her hand on his bicep.

Solerah's eyes widened as Hulk grabbed her wrist tightly and threw her away from him. She transformed into her true body before she landed against a tree.

 _He's-he's never hit me before?_

Solerah looked at Hulk's eyes as he growled at her.

 _He's so angry..._

Solerah gulped and backed away slowly.

 _He doesn't recognise me!_

Hulk charged towards her, fist clenched as he threw a punch.

Solerah dodged and put some distance between the two.

 _Alright, guess we're doing this._

Solerah took a deep breath and sparks of pink seren energy began to form at her hand, it coiled around her arm, surrounding it and shaping into a blade.

 _Maybe tiring him out will work?_

She charged forward meeting him, with her free hand she pressed her palm forwards and more pink energy formed and swirled into a round shield. It managed to stop Hulk's fist so he continued to punch at the wall in front of him until it cracked and began to break.

"Hulk it's me! It's Solerah!" As she screamed the shield broke and she swiped at him with her blade. They continued this push and pull of punching and slashing, each time Hulk landed a hit a protective layer of seren appeared to take the brunt of the fall. Solerah has no idea how long they had been fighting for but she knew she couldn't keep it up. She also knew she was no closer to bringing him back to sense.

"Hulk! Stop it!" Solerah thrusted her hand forward and shot a beam towards him and startled him enough to throw him forward, crashing into several trees and sliding backwards and causing a trail of disturbed ground to form behind him.

Solerah inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath as she tried to catch her breath.

 _Okay new tactic! Okay think think think. He's not listening to reason! Wait..._

Solerah had a realisation hit her. Angela had told her that in a sense, Hulk was like a child. And right now he was throwing a tantrum. When a lonely child screams at you to go away, that they want to be left alone they really mean come back and don't leave me.

She carefully stepped towards him. Hulk quickly stood to his feet ready to fight but Solerah held up her hands.

"It's okay. You're safe now. No one is gonna hurt you, you've done good." Solerah's voice was soft and she smiled at him.

Hulk looked at her and roared at her again but that didn't stop her from continuing her path towards him.

 _If this doesn't work, this is gonna be a really interesting way to die._

Solerah took a deep breath and charged, she dived for him, tackling Hulk in the chest, the force behind it, luckily was enough to make him stumble backwards and fall over.

That... Hurt... A lot...

It felt like she smacked into a wall of adamantium and she would definitely be feeling that later.

She straddled him, grabbing his wrist as he tried to swing his fist at her.

"Hulk!" She called forcefully as he somewhat bucked under her.

"Hulk..." Solerah said softly, a gentle smile tugged to her lips. "Sweetheart, Sweetheart, Honeypie..." She delicately cupped his cheek, caressing it tenderly.

Hulk stopped his struggle against her as she had seemingly gained his attention, he watched her with his wild eyes, his cheek had twitched under her fingers.

"My Hulk, come back to me." Solerah gave him a warm and loving smile and with her other hand now free from restraining his wrists, mirrored the motions of the one on his cheek.

"My Star." Hulk mumbled as he placed his large hand over one of hers. His other attempted to gently rest on her own grey cheek.

He was back...

—

A man stood in an office, he had a stern gaze and an immaculate military uniform.

"General Ross sir!" Proclaimed a man as he burst through the door.

"What is it?" General Ross asked as he looked to the lesser soldier in front of him.

"It's Banner sir! We think there's been a sighting."

This quickly peaked Ross' attention. "Do you have a confirmed location?"

"Not anymore, he was fighting the woman he was with last time. When they returned to their car we lost them in the heavy traffic.

"His 'wife' apparently." Ross said with a scornful voice as the man showed him the footage they had caught.

Is there any more info on the woman?"

"Not much sir, we managed to dig up some old photographs of her during World War II but that's about it. She doesn't have much of a digital footprint."

General Ross pinched the bridge of his nose as his thoughts raced.

"The grass in the vicinity will carry a residue of Banner's gamma radiation signature. Have a sample taken."

The man quickly began to scribble down notes.

"If all goes well we should be able to track him via Intelsat the next time he transforms into the Hulk. I want the satellite calibrated and two men ready for continual watch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir! I'll take care of it myself General."

"See that you do."

Ross dismissed the man and stood up, walking towards the window. "Where are you now Doctor Banner?"

—

whoooo the plot is really coming along now! Hope you enjoyed and pretty please review! ^^ it means the world to me!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Hope you all are well in the new year! I just quickly wanted to use this space to thank EgyptianLotus for being a constant commenter and always telling me either what you liked in the chapter or how it made you feel! Honestly Comments are what keep me going! So thank you so much and if anyone else has a smidgen of time l would love if you commented telling me how I'm doing or what you like about the story! Thank you for listening! Enjoy!

l-l

Solerah had a rotten feeling in her stomach as she silently made her way through the familiar hallways of C.O.D.E.X. She was still in the system so luckily she hadn't needed to break in. She just had to be careful, she didn't want to bump into anyone she knew before she had a chance to get out. She made her way down a set of stairs to an empty corridor. She was entering one of the deepest most restricted areas of C.O.D.E.X. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to steal from a place she had called her home for 6 decades? Her stomach churned as she thought back to how this whole mess started.

l-l

Bored. Solerah was bored. Very bored. Soooo incredibly bored. Bruce and Angela were doing therapy sessions today and Solerah had been left to her own devices. Today she was feeling particularly restless and nothing seemed to satisfy her. TV? Nothing on. Singing? Too restless. Going for a walk? Her mind was not in a relaxed enough state to appreciate the nature around her.

She returned to her room, sitting on her bed and ended up fiddling with her Pocket Dimension Storage Vial and began sorting out her things, somewhat of a spring cleaning if you will. She ended up pulling out her old C.O.D.E.X. issued laptop. Maybe she could play a few rounds of solitaire? Ugh she was sad and bored.

After a few hours of mindless gaming and internet surfing her laptops screen suddenly went a strange screen.

"What the hell?"

 _Hello Miss Star._

The words flashed across her screen.

"I, uh, what?" She looked around the room and then back to her screen.

 _Please do type back, that is how communication works Little Star._

"Uhhh okay?" Solerah spoke to herself, if only to ease her mind with the sound of her own voice to ground her.

 _Hello?_

 _Good afternoon._

 _Who are you?_

 _Ah how rude of me. You may call me Mr Blue. I'm an old friend of Bruce's._

 _He's never talked about you before?_

 _Well he and I did part ways at odds with eachother._

 _What do you want?_

 _Well Miss Star, I have a proposition that you might be interested in. I may be able to help create a cure for your husbands disease._

What... Solerah froze in place. A cure? Could that really be possible?

 _You are telling the truth yes?_

 _I am, and I would like to meet you personally to discuss matters with you. Come to the address I'll send through. And one more thing Miss Star, tell no one. Not even your husband. A single word to him and I will not help you. I look forward to meeting you my dear..._

Solerah stared at the screen in disbelief. This is possibly the first time she's felt such a spark of hope within her since they've stayed with Angela.

A cure...

A hope...

A chance...

Her laptop pinged and an address appeared on her screen. Solerah wasted no time writing it down and quickly tearing the paper and shoving it in her pocket. She then wrote to Bruce that she was going out for a little while. She was going to cure Bruce!

l-l

"You-you want me to steal from C.O.D.E.X.?!" Solerah asked in shock, her mouth fallen open.

"I'm afraid that is a vital part of the deal Miss Star." Mr Blue, who remained shrouded in shadows answered. He had requested his identity stay as anonymous as possible and what little choice did Solerah have but to agree even though she was feeling more and more terrible about this person.

"I..." Solerah trailed off, biting her lip.

"Do you not want your husband to live? I am not asking much Miss Star." Mr Blue goaded her own.

Solerah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

l-l

Solerah was in, all she needed to do was find the right file...

"I was hoping to see you again, I was honestly devastated when I found out you left."

Solerah felt her blood run cold. No... It couldn't be...

She slowly turned around and her eyes widened exponentially.

"... Alfie...?"

She couldn't believe her eyes! He was here! He was in front of her! He was... young...? He looked 30?

Solerah approached him cautiously.

"Alfie... Is that? Are you really?" She reached her hand up and tried to touch him. Her hand went right through his face.

"A hologram?"

"Not a hologram Star, a highly sophisticated AI created from Stark and Wakandan technology. Its me Star. I am Alfred's brain, his memories, his drive and passion. I am Alfred Redgrave." Alfred explained with a wide smile.

"Oh, Alfie..." Solerah hugged herself tightly and dropped to her knees on the ground as she choked back heavy sobs. She couldn't believe it! She was so happy! Alfred was here! She knew she couldn't hold him so she held herself in a vain attempt to calm herself.

"Alfie I've missed you so much!" Solerah wailed grossly.

"I've missed you too Star." Alfred crouched on the ground beside her.

"Does it-does it bother you that you're an AI? Knowing your real self is de-dead?"

"Why would this bother me Star. I'm apart of the system, I can spend the rest of my life protecting everything I've ever held dear. Trust me Star I'm happy." He responded standing and spreading his arms, motioning to all the cabinets of files and documentaries surrounding them.

Solerah had calmed down, slightly, just enough to be able to talk clearly. She felt better knowing Alfred was happy.

"Oh Alfie, it's been so-so horrible since you've been gone!" Solerah confessed tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes again. Solerah proceeded to tell Alfred all of her woes . The entire 2 years that had been spent running and traveling and with Angela since Alfred had died. He listened to her dutifully and commenting on something every once in a while. Finally they began discussing the reason of her return.

"Alfie please. I NEED it. It's Bruce's only chance." Solerah begged, clasping her fingers together and praying towards him.

Alfred sighed deeply, of course he didn't breath but he still very much retained his habits when he was human.

"I'm a terribly security system..."

"You'll let me go?!"

Alfred nodded and Solerah squealed and leapt forward to hug him, falling flat on her face.

"AI Star, AI. Virtual body." Alfred clarified with a small grin.

"I KNOW that I just got excited okay?!" She huffed and picked herself out. Alfred directed her to the correct cabinet and file.

"Alfie... Thank you... I know how much C.O.D.E.X. means to you. I know you aren't doing this lightly." Solerah holding the folders delicately in her hands.

"You always will be my best friend Star. Just promise me when the heat dies down you'll come back to C.O.D.E.X. okay?" Alfred said with a sad smile.

"I will Alfie, I promise..."

Alfred moved towards her and wrapped her arms around her to simulate a hug. Solerah held back more tears and returned the gesture, arms hovering over his form.

"Now get out of here. I'll erase the video feed."

Solerah nodded and almost regretfully she turned and began running away. She didn't want to leave him, but she had too. Bruce needed her! Solerah vowed to herself she would return eventually to see Alfred again.


	8. Chapter 8

Mini chapter because I wanted to get something out!?Enjoy!

l-l

"Bruce?" Solerah asked quietly, blanket bunched around her hips as she sat in bed watching Bruce get ready.

"Yes?" He turned around to look at her as he continued to button up his shirt, only half paying attention to her.

"What are you doing today?"

"Therapy with Angie."

"Can you... Can we just stay in today?" Solerah asked as her eyes followed along Bruce's hands. "Can we just stay in bed for awhile?"

Bruce paused his fingers, a small frown creased against his skin. "Are you alright?"

Solerah blinked rapidly to prevent herself from crying and gave a little shrug. "I'm... I just want to be with you right now. I want to forget the world outside. Just for now."

Bruce paused, thinking for a moment before nodding. He began undoing the buttons of his shirt now, as he walked back to the bed, dropping the shirt to the floor and getting into bed next to her. Solerah shifted and moved to lay against him while Bruce gathered her in his arms, giving her a slight comforting squeeze.

"I've been ignoring you lately, I'm sorry." Bruce said softly.

"No, that's not why I'm upset."

"Then why-"

"I'm just overwhelmed with everything." Solerah sighed breathing in deeply as she snuggled up against Bruce. She couldn't tell him the emotional torment she was feeling, she was working with someone who was clearly sketchy at best and evil at worst. The fact that he didn't want her to tell Bruce about him made her even more skeptical. She was helping him probably do something bad and it weighted on her morality.

"How do you know you're doing the right thing?" She asked as she began to relax, feeling Bruce thread his fingers through her hair.

"Because Sol, you're the one who told me not to give up." Bruce affirmed. "There was one point in my life, where I wanted to die so badly I tried to shoot myself."

Solerah's eyes widened considerably, she tensed and pushed her hands against his chest to raise herself up to look at him.

"Quatrill?"

Bruce cut her off quickly with a kiss to prevent her from talking. "I don't feel like that anymore and whether or not I survive this I'm going to do everything I can to tip the odds in my favour." Bruce pulled her back down against him, settling her on his chest again. "Because l have you."

"I love you." Solerah smiled feeling a wave of comfort wash over her.

"I love you too." Bruce replied and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Now Solerah was sure. She had to work with this man. She was going to cure Bruce no matter what it took.


	9. Chapter 9

Another short chapter but it's only because I've had the worst writers block and I just couldn't write anything and when I started finally writing I wanted to get something out quickly! ️ thanks for being patient and please do leave a comment if you have time!

l-l

Solerah and Bruce had been sitting in silence for a while, neither willing to speak up. Bruce too wrapped up in his thoughts and Solerah really not knowing what to say. Bruce had confronted Solerah about the recent Hulk incident and it wasn't going smoothly.

"He was out of control..." Bruce finally spoke up, his voice cutting through the thick silence. "Angela said that he could be effected too. You saw what happened Solerah he was completely out of control." Bruce clenched the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm not afraid of him if that's what your implying." Solerah's voice was quiet but firm.

"You should be..." Bruce sounded despondent.

"I'm not." She placed her hand over his. "It's okay Bruce I calmed him down."

Bruce laughed though it sounded dry and humourless. "And what? That's going to work every time? A few sweet words will bring me back?"

"I don't see why not!" Solerah frowned, he didn't have to sound so sarcastic.

Bruce made a frustrated groan and his head fell forward and onto the wheel. "I feel like I'm just uselessly waiting for this thing to kill me. I shouldn't be here Solerah."

"Bruce, don't say that..."

"You don't understand, the gamma bomb realigned my DNA. It was a total cellular bombardment, completely reconstructing my DNA make up. Biochemically I'm different. Other radiated people are permanently changed and I'm sometimes normal and sometimes changed." Bruce began to explain, using the explanation to help calm him down. Science always calmed him down...

"My DNA changed I should be permanently abnormal. The normal now is the hulk. All these years I said he shouldn't exist... I'm the one who shouldn't exist. Bruce Banner shouldn't exist..." Bruce finished his rant, scorning his very name.

"Well..." Solerah started, not entirely sure what to say. "I'm glad Bruce Banner exists."

"I've done nothing but chain you to dead weight..."

"Would you STOP with the self pity! We're gonna get through this Bruce. I promise you."

Instead of responding Bruce sighed and raised his hand, stroking her face gently, he loved her so much, and he hated himself even more. How would things ever turn out right for them?

Solerah leaned her head into his hand, she hated this somber atmosphere between the two of them. She decided she would visit Mr Blue tonight, to see if she could speed up the process of getting the cure. She couldn't take much more of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Solerah sighed internally as she held a wine glass, a pleasant smile was painted across her face as she laughed at something on of the men in front of her said. She hadn't done a mission like this in a long time. And now it wasn't even a mission for C.O.D.E.X. she was doing it for Mr Blue. Mixing and mingling with people carrying a facade of lies. Everyone was dressed meticulously and looked to be in high regard but she couldn't even begin to imagine the dirty handed and under cutting ways they did things to get to the top. To get to this position of luxury and elegance. Solerah thought back to her earlier conversation with Mr Blue.

" _You want me to be a human shield?"_

" _Well you aren't exactly human now are you my dear?"_

" _No..."_

" _Then it shouldn't be a problem for you."_

She was to exchange the case she had with another. Her eyes landed on her target and she casually made her way across the room towards the man.

"Klaue?" She asked.

"Well ain't you a pretty little thing." The man laughed at her. He was scruffy and he seemed too carefree. That was dangerous in this type of work.

Solerah held up her case. "If you don't mind I'd like to hurry this along."

"Now then darl what kind of attitude is that too have? Life's too short for that type of misery." Klaue said with a Cheshire grin as he held up his case.

Solerah reached to take it.

"Ah ah ah!" Klaue said pulling his case backwards and out of reach.

"Yours first missy. I got assets to protect. Gotta make sure I'm not scammed."

Solerah held back the overwhelming urge to sigh and passed him her case.

"Ooooh." He made a small giddy noise after he peaked inside. He shut the case and gave Solerah his. "All yours sweetheart."

Solerah didn't bother with any further pleasantries, knuckles gripping the case tightly as she walked away.

Mr Blue has swore she only had to do three things for him and she would get the cure she sought.

Two down and one to go...

—

"You look beautiful." Bruce said almost breathless, his eyes scanned along her frame.

Solerah had just returned home and into their shared room, not expecting to Bruce to be there. She was somewhat hoping she would be alone so she could change into pyjamas and just kind of mope around the house for awhile. She felt like she earned it.

"Really? Thanks," Solerah said shyly albeit enthusiastically, a small blush on her cheeks, accompanied her grin. "Uh, C.O.D.E.X. contacted me and asked me to do some missions." She explained.

Bruce trailed his eyes over her frame. Tight form fitting red dress hugging her in all the right places, hair softly curled and styled to perfection. She was stunning, she was always stunning in Bruce's mind no matter what she wore but times like this really took his breath away.

"Is that why you've been disappearing at night?" Bruce asked, eyebrows knitted with concern.

"Oh, you noticed..." Solerah drawled. "I was hoping you didn't but yeah. That's the reason." She felt guilty for lying to him but stuck to her story. "It's nothing serious." She finished, tugging slightly at her wrists, a habit she picked up from Bruce.

Bruce stalked towards her and Solerah almost stepped back when she saw the unfamiliar dark glaze in his eyes.

Bruce approached her like a predator closing in on its prey, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a ferocious kiss. Solerah responded somewhat shellshocked but entirely enthusiastic to the sudden passionate gesture, weaving her hands into his soft curly locks that she loved so much.

"We should stop." Bruce mumbled against her lips, after some time before placing them on hers again.

"We, mmm, we should." Solerah agreed but she made no attempt to stop Bruce's sudden onslaught of affection.

Solerah couldn't deny herself the tingles of pleasure that shocked throughout her as Bruce gently directed her backwards, pushing her onto the bed and crawling over her as he deepened their kiss.

Bruce ran his hands from her shoulders, down her arms, fingertips grazing them lightly as he grabbed hold of Solerah's wrists, raising them up and placing them on either side of her head, holding onto them securely.

His mind was getting more and more clouded and his sense was almost gone. This felt so good. She felt so good. God he wanted her. His beautiful wife, his beautiful Solerah. Fuck, he needed her. He needed her so much. The feeling of having her pinned down under him, completely pliant and eager to bend to his will was euphoric. He wanted so desperately to make her feel even a fraction as good as she made him feel every damn day.

Solerah could feel Bruce's erection pressing against her, straining against his pants.

Solerah let out a soft moan and gently but firmly rolled her hips upwards to meet his and grinded herself against him, a rush of wetness had made her panties dampen and all she could think was about how good this was and how much she wanted more.

Neither of the two noticed how Bruce's veins were now a vivid green, neither of them noticed Bruce's eyes blazing a hazardous shade of green, and neither of them noticed how Bruce's skin has seemed to ripple and shift.

Solerah gasped when Bruce's muscles began to tear and expand and they both pulled away from eachother like wild fire. Bruce was suddenly in an onslaught of pain as his body tried to deform and change. Bruce grunted in pain and Solerah tried to approach him gently.

"Don't touch me!" Bruce roared out as he backed away from her touch. His voice deep and rough.

"Bruce!" Solerah tried again, she held her hands out hoping to calm him down as concern waved over her.

Bruce just shook his head and stepped backwards for every step she took forward. "I'm dangerous!" He cried out as he darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

The door slammed shut, Solerah tried to jiggle the knob in a sad attempt to open it.

"Bruce it's okay!" Solerah called out, knocking her fist lightly against the door. "Bruce?!"

Solerah heard the shower start running and sighed. She sank to the floor and leaned against the door, all she could think to do was wait until he came out and try to calm herself down in the mean time.

Not too long later Solerah hears the door click and leans her weight off it but remains seated.

She felt Bruce's somewhat damp back lean against her own and felt him grasp her hand. She laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand.

"When you agreed to-" Bruce began to speak.

"Do you regret asking me to marry you Bruce?" Solerah interrupted.

Bruce let out a deep sigh and squeezed her hand back. "Of course not." His voice was quiet yet firm.

"Then don't you dare say something about why I shouldn't of said yes." Solerah lowered her tone to match his.

This made Bruce silent, he bit his lip. Solerah had appeared to know exactly what he was thinking and what he was about to say.

"No one ever said this was going to be easy Bruce... Alfie says all things worth while aren't anyway."

"This isn't just not easy Sol, it's basically impossible..."

"I like a challenge."

"You should just not worry about me and take care of yourself. We're never going to be able to have sex."

Solerah shook her head, feeling Bruce's damp curls against the back of her head. "I already told you. If you can't do anything, then I won't do anything. It's only fair."

"That's not fair on you Sol."

"Well it's my choice in the end, so I guess we'll both just have to be perpetually sexually frustrated. I love you Bruce. If I can't have you then, well, I don't want anything."

The silence between them hung thick in the air but it wasn't as heavy as it was before.

"You're too good for me." Bruce finally said.

"Nah, you're perfect, you just can't see it yet." Solerah responded with a small smile.

"I love you Sol."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

I am so excited about this chapter guys! It's a long one too! I wanted to thank you so much to my regular commenters! You guys mean the world to me!

l-l

"I still don't like this idea." Bruce said for the upteenth as he crossed his arms firmly,

"Well I don't like your attitude and that's not changing either now is it!" Solerah bit back causing Angela to smirk.

"Come on now Bruce, think of the positives this could bring." Angela said as she continued setting up the small array of equipment she had bought. They were currently getting set up outside in Angela's backyard. "I mean I doubt we'll get him from 'hulk smash' to 'I'll exchange these feelings of vulnerability to a more empowering secondary feeling' but we can atleast make a start."

"Yeah! She's right BB! Annnnd you're shirtless! That's *ALWAYS* a positive!" Solerah cooed, grinning as she made it known she was checking him out, causing Bruce to turn away slightly from her gaze. "Stop enjoying this."

"Never!"

"Well there's that." Angela added, interrupting what she knew was going to turn into flirting. "And there's all the new doorways this could open therapeutically for you." She finished as she unfolded a chair and placed it on the grass, next to the small table they had dragged out.

"Now, I've come up with various plans ranging from Cognitive Behavioural Therapy techniques to something as simple as dealing with children's behavioural issues. That is, if we even get that far." Angela explained.

"Which we won't." Bruce mumbled. "Ow!" He held his arm, having given a firm slap from Solerah.

"Bruce! Be positive!" She frowned.

"What for? That's why I have you." He teased her lightly.

"Alright!" Angela announced somewhat loudly to get their attention. "Let's begin. Bruce?" She prompted.

Bruce sighed one more time before finally giving up. He closed his eyes and allowed the shift to take over as Hulk slowly came out and to consciousness. Solerah also shifted into her true form, wearing one of her more stretchier dresses in preparation for this.

Hulk looked around, eyes landed on Solerah and seeing no danger he remained somewhat calmer. Hulk himself was starting to recognise when Bruce allowed the shift it usually meant there wasn't immediate danger.

"Hey Honeypie~" Solerah cooed happily as she sat on the grass, tucking her legs behind her knees. "Sit with me!" She smiled her dazzling smile and Hulk smiled back a crooked smile and sat down cross legged beside her. His attention fell on Angela and he somewhat tensed.

"Good afternoon, Hulk." She said in a professional manner.

He remained looking defensive at her, a low growl bubbled up in his throat.

"None of that now." Solerah scolded softly. "This is Angela okay? She's my friend. And she would like to talk to you."

Hulk looked at Angela with a skeptical gaze but nodded, if she was Solerah's friend then Hulk would be on his best manners for her. Besides it wasn't often that he came face to face with someone who didn't scream and run from him.

"So Hulk, how about you tell me how your feeling?" Angela prompted, opening her notebook and clicking her pen.

"... Hulk is Hulk."

"Okay how about I list of some feelings and you tell me what you think you feel." Angela's voice was calm and pleasant, seemingly with an abundance of patience. Solerah felt very interested watching her in her work mood.

"Happy ... Sad ... Angry-"

"Hulk always angry." He responded, watching her with intrigue much like Solerah was.

"Okay but maybe we can unpack that and find some deeper feelings."

"Hulk not understand." He frowned and Solerah rubbed his thigh affectionately, her role in this attempt in therapy would be key to keeping him calm enough to talk.

"How do you feel about Bruce?"

"HULK HATES BANNER!" He clenched his fist and his teeth ground as he spat the words.

"Hulk hate Banner, okay, definitely an angry feeling." Angela scribbled down some notes.

"And tell me what does Hulk feel about Solerah?"

Hulk pauses, seemingly calmed down slightly at her mention. "Hulk NOT hate Star." He nodded to himself. "Star is Hulk's Star."

"Okay so you're saying you see 'Star' as your property?" She prompted, using the somewhat harsh word to get a better response.

Hulk definitely had a reaction to her wording. He looked at her as if he was deeply offended. He didn't exactly know what to say but he knew that somehow the word that Angela used was wrong. "Hulk protects Hulk's Star!" He puffed out his chest slightly. "Hulk... loves Star." He finished in a more quiet voice, looking to Solerah almost as if he was seeking her confirmation.

Solerah looked up at Hulk smiling as she nodded. "And Star loves Hulk." She said sweetly, causing Hulk to smirk. Yes he had in fact said the right words. This was good.

"Now think hard Hulk." Angela leaned forward in her chair, making eye contact with him. "Who else do you love?"

Hulk shuffled slightly, digging his heels in the grass as he thought. "Hulk loves... Hulk loved Betty..."

"Think back even further Hulk, you can do it. Think real hard." Angela prompted further in a sweetly voice.

"Hulk loves... puppies?" He said as more of a question then a statement. At this point he could tell Angela was looking for a specific answer and he wanted to give more right answers.

"Awww I LOVE puppies!" Solerah shrieked.

"Shhh Star." Angela leaned forward just the slightest bit more. "Who else Hulk. You can do it. Take your time and really think."

It was silent as Hulk thought. Angela kept her gaze on him and Solerah looked back and fourth between Angela and Hulk.

"Hulk... loves... mother..." Hulk said very quietly and slowly.

Angela gave a small victorious grin. This was it. She KNEW it. Angela just knew that Bruce's Hulk personality must of stemmed deep down from his childhood and she suspected there was abuse that triggered the dissociative personality disorder.

Solerah knitted her brows together in worry, seeing where this was heading. "Uhh Angela maybe we should wrap this up now?"

"And how do you feel about your father Hulk?"

Just like that, Hulk snapped. Any calmness that was there, now long gone.

"HULK HAAATE FATHER!"

"Angela!" Solerah moved quickly, pushing Angela out of the way as Hulk stood, flipping over the table and stamping his feet in his rage. "HATE FATHER!"

Solerah quickly moved Angela to a somewhat safer distance as Hulk picked up Angela's chair and threw it across the yard. "HATE!"

"Hulk it's okay!" Solerah cried out and blocked his punch, holding his fist with her hand. "Hulk come back to me sweetheart. You're safe! It's okay!"

Hulk let out a fierce roar but Solerah didn't budge. "I'm not scared of you Hulk! It's okay! Remember Star loves Hulk..."

Hulk's deep heaping breathes were calming slightly but he was still glaring, his fist still clenched firmly ready to punch through Solerah's hand.

"No! No one loves Hulk!"

"I love Hulk!"

"No! Star loves Banner!" Hulk argued back.

"No! I love Banner AND Hulk!"

"Banner has Star's heart! Not Hulk! Never Hulk..."

Angela instead of running to safety was watching the scenario play out in front of her with a keen interest, still scribbling in her book.

"I met you first Hulk, remember?" She delicately placed her other hand on his fist everything, uncurling his fingers and grasping his hand. "I saw something in you that day that made me do what I did and you must of seen something in me too. Remember what you promised? You promised you'd protect me and I promised the same thing. You love me right?"

Hulk lowered his fist, but his shoulders were still tense with anger.

"Of course Hulk loves Hulk's Star..."

There was silence between the two of them as they both evened and calmed their breathing.

"What if... Star leaves Hulk alone? Like mother left Hulk alone...?"

Solerah saw that Hulk calmed down enough to become coherent again, she looked at him, a pain resonated deep in her chest at his question.

"Hulk..." Solerah breathed deeply, trying to think of an easy explanation.

"Do you know what married is?" She asked slowly, running her finger tips along his.

"No," Hulk shook his head. "What's married?"

"It's a ceremony. It's a promise. Bruce and I got married. It means I promised that I would never leave him, and that I promised I would love him forever. I'm never going to leave Bruce and I'm never going to leave you... Do you understand?" Solerah asked softly as she looked sincerely into his eyes.

Hulk was silent, to the point where Solerah was about to ask him another question.

"Hulk wants to marry Star."

Solarah blinked in shock. She wasn't exactly expecting that response.

"O-oh!? I mean we CAN but... it might be hard to-"

"I'll do it!" Angela raised her hand and approached them. Solerah looked at her confused, as well as wary in case Hulk wanted to attack Angela again.

"I'll perform the ceremony." Angela announced before moving to whisper in Solerah's ear. "This is golden material Solerah, just keep it going."

"But will it be legal?" Solerah whispered back. "You are legally married to Bruce, therefore you are legally married to Hulk. We can do a little ceremony, no harm."

Hulk snorted in annoyance, warning both Angela and Solerah that he didn't like the whispering.

Solerah turned to Hulk, bouncing on her heels excitedly. "Okay!" She grinned. "Hulk let's get married!"

Hulk grinned back at Solerah, happy that she accepted his proposal.

"Alright," Angela announced. "Solerah you stand here." She ushered Solerah to step forward, which she did. "Hulk. If you could step here please." Hulk took a few steps forward, standing in place beside Solerah.

Hulk tapped into the vague hazy memories he had of Bruce's knowledge of the world and tried to think of marriage and what he knew about it. In every image he saw, the woman always seemed to be in white dresses and holding flowers.

...

He couldn't do anything about the clothing... but... he looked around, viewing their surroundings and jogged towards the edge of the house. He took a handful of tulips, ripping them from the flower bed and returning to the place he was told to stand, offering the flowers to Solerah.

"Awwww." She giggled happily and took the torn up flowers from him, holding them in both her hands like a bouquet.

"My good tulips..." Angela frowned.

"I feel like we should be grateful that the only thing that's been destroyed so far is your flowers..." Solerah said thinning her lips.

Angela cleared her throat and spoke clearly. "Do you Solerah, take Hulk for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Solerah giggled excitedly.

"Do you Hulk, take Solerah for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"You need to say 'l do' for this part." Solerah whispered to Hulk

"Hulk do." He responded as Angela nodded. "You may now ki-" Angela paused, she wasn't exactly sure how to proceed, she knew from Bruce's therapy sessions that Solerah and Bruce didn't have an intimate relationship and she wasn't even sure the exact mentality of Hulk as well as the relationship between Solerah had with Hulk. "You are now... married." She finished.

Solerah threw her makeshift bouquet in the air and she turned to Hulk, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leant forward, pressing a kiss against his lips.

When she separated from him, Hulk was staring in shock. Hulk was a monster. Not a good man, or a gentle man or even just a plain man. He was well and truly a monster. So when Solerah kissed him for the very first time he couldn't fathom it. Solerah, this beautiful and kind being in Hulk's eyes who somehow accepted him, had kissed him. That was something Hulk never thought he would experience.

Solerah beamed at him and cupped his cheeks, thumbs brushing across them and wiping away the tears that Hulk didn't realise he was shedding.

"How do you feel now Hulk?" Angela piped up.

"Hulk feel... loved..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Bruce." Solerah poked Bruce's cheek. "Bruce." Solerah poked Bruce's cheek. "Bruce." Solerah poked Bruce's cheek. "Bru-" Solerah moved to poke his cheek once again when Bruce's hand shot up and grabbed it. He pulled her hand downwards and pressed a kiss to it.

"Yes dear?" He said in an amused tone of voice.

"Take me on an ice cream date."

"An ice cream date?" He echoed.

"Yes." Solerah confirmed with a nod as she smiled. She tugged his hand, shuffling a few steps backwards indicating that she wanted him to stand.

"Ice cream date!"

l-l

They managed to find a nice little gelato shop and parked themselves at a table outside the shop, covered by the shade of a decorative umbrella.

"Mmmmm." Solerah hummed happily after the first bite. "Iceeee creeeam~"

Bruce smiled at her as he dug into his own paper cup.

"This makes me think of our first date." He voiced, idly.

"Yeah! Except back then you weren't dying and I wasn't caving under a mountain of conflict and stress!" Solerah responded, somewhat teasingly. She felt more comfortable playing with dark humour knowing that she was going to solve all their problems soon. Bruce scoffed a laugh in return.

"Really though," Solerah piped up. "Can you believe so much has happened in such a short amount of time?"

Bruce shrugged, dragging his spoon in his ice cream. "Ever since I went on the run time always sort of felt blurred for me. It feels odd staying in one place for so long."

"I guess I can understand that... Bruce...?" Solerah bit her lip nervously. "What if, we stayed in one place? For good? Find somewhere no one would think to look and, like, you know... settle?" Her stomach churned at voicing her question.

Bruce paused and looked at her with sad eyes. "Sol, where could we possibly go that the military won't look for me?"

"Antarctica?" Solerah questioned.

"Bit too cold don't you think?"

"I always preferred winter."

Bruce sighed again. "Tell you what, if I survive this, let's cross the border and go live somewhere else." Bruce joked, causing Solerah to smile.

"I'll hold you too that!" She grinned, holding out her pinky finger. Bruce rolled his eyes but none the less hooked his own pinky finger around hers.

"It's a promise then."

 _Jokes on you Bruce, looks like you'll be keeping that promise._

l-l

Solerah watched Mr Blue walk around, she was getting sick of the appearance of shadows the man used to conceal his identity. It was stupid, cartoonishly stupid, 80s cartoonishly stupid... Still, she put up with it, a simplistic smile on her face as she dealt with the man in front of her.

"You've been very helpful to me lately Miss Star. It's ashame we'll be parting ways soon enough." Mr Blue said wistfully.

"Yeah, I'm all torn up about it."

"It's not polite to be sarcastic."

"Can we hurry this along please?" Solerah asked as she crossed her arms.

"You act as if you don't like our little meetings." Mr Blue sneered cheerfully. "Very well then. The last thing I'll need from you is Bruce Banner's blood."

This stunted Solerah. "I, ah, what?" She stammered out. "You need his blood? Why?"

"I'm not about to discuss why I've asked for these things, you should know that. Get me a vile of his blood." His hand peered out of the shadows, placing a somewhat small suitcase on the table. "And you give the cure."

Solerah reached over and grasped onto the case. "You do know that if you are lying to me I'll make you regret it right?" She clenched her fingers tightly around the handle.

Mr Blue laughed at her threat. "I'm quite sure you would my dear. Nothing to fear however, I am a man of my word."

As Solerah turned and walked out, she could hear Mr Blue's sinister sounding laugh echo behind her.

l-l

Solerah sat, perched on the couch in Alfred's office as she discussed with him her current situation.

"Well technically I don't know what was in the case, but Ulysses Klaue IS a known vibranium dealer so I mean, it won't take me three guesses to guess what was in the case." Solerah frowned as she spoke.

"Top secret government files on gamma radiation experimentation, vibranium and now he's asking for Banner's blood? You DID read the files on The Abomination and what happened to Harlem right?"

"Yes! I read the file! Obviously the first thing I did after getting into a relationship with Bruce was stalk all his files. Jeeze Alfie I told you I KNOW what I'm doing."

"It's not that l doubt your vindication, it's your methods that have always worried me. You're dancing on fire right now Star."

"I have a plan."

"Do you really though?" Alfred raised his eyes, peering over his glasses at her.

"I have MOST of a plan." Solerah stressed.

Alfred sighed, an act he no longer needed to do for the air he does not expel. However an AI so advanced and retaining the memories of a human is bound to continue to act like one.

"I've done stupider for less." Solerah shrugged.

"Exactly. For less. This is important to you. Have you even considered the fact that he is just using you? That he doesn't even have a cure?"

"No I haven't. Because he's not going to lie. Because Bruce is going to be fixed."

"Don't be stubborn Star."

"It's a little too late for that now Alfie." Solerah sighed heavily and rested her arm on the side of the lounge, resting her chin on her arm. "When it well and truly comes down to it, you trust me right?"

"Star... I've always trusted you, it's just, I can't be there to save you. I can't leave the base anymore. Before if you did something dangerous I atleast knew I could always come and save you." The lines creased on Alfred's forehead. "It's hard to let that go and accept that."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have died..." Solerah muttered angrily.

Alfred paused, yes it was a low blow but he did his best to ignore that. "RUPTURE is gone isn't it? We spent six decades battling them and now they're gone. My life hardly seems like an expense." Alfred's tone was hard.

Solerah flinched somewhat and stood, her face showing anger as she moved towards him. When she reached him however her face dropped and she gently raised her hand and touched his cheek. Little waves of digital matter pixelated around her fingers, warping the image of Alfred's face.

"I wish I could touch you..." Solerah said just above a whisper as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

They stared at eachother in a sad silent understanding for a few moments before Solerah moved her hand, breaking eye contact and turned away towards the door.

"I'll keep you updated..."

"Goodluck Star..."


	13. Chapter 13

Solerah sat on the bed, cross legged and behind Bruce. She was currently digging her palm into his back and rubbing circles. Bruce was leaning into her touch, eyes squeezed shut, making small sighs or grunts in reaction to her massage. Solerah supposed this would be what people would call the ugly part of a relationship, the unromantic, the things people saw or ended up doing for only someone they were deeply in love with.

Bruce's muscles were degenerating at a very accelerated pace. Now they were constantly stiff or constrained to the point that sometimes Bruce couldn't move. So Solerah took up to spending a good portion of her time easing his stress any way she could. She read up and studied the best techniques to loosen muscles. She wrote for Bruce in his diaries when he couldn't perform more dexterous hand moments. Worst of all was she had to put up with his guilt, Bruce spent so much time moping, which of course Solerah understood given the situation but she really missed her old Bruce...

Once she finished loosening a particular tough knot she curled her arms around his middle and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Bruce placed his hands atop of hers and they shared a silent moment of intimacy.

"So," Bruce finally spoke up, he had to swallow a few times before he was able to speak. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know," Solerah said, staring off out the window, not really focusing on anything, memories of her day flashed before her eyes.

l-l

Solerah smiled softly as she entered the lab that was assigned to Bruce, she watched men in lab coats shuffle around, now calling this lab their own. The room bought back memories of better days.

She made her way to the cold storage, where many samples of various different things were held. She looked around until she came to a small sophisticated mechanical box. She looked at the locking mechanism, seeing it was a biometric finger print lock.

She grasped the lever and forcibly pulled it. "Whoopsie." She said nonchalantly as the door came off.

"Those are expensive." Alfred's voice chimed up, his holographic image flickering to life as she reached inside and pulled out a small plastic vial. She raised it to eye level and and shook it slightly, watching the blood within slosh from side to side.

"You can afford it."

It was lucky that Bruce and Solerah had left so quickly, running from General Ross. It made Bruce completely forget about the samples he had stored for his cure attempts. This was a lot easier then Solerah sticking a needle in Bruce while he was asleep.

"I can't believe you are going to give that to him." Alfred said as Solerah stored the blood sample safely in her pocket dimension storage vial.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take Alfie."

"Do you have any idea how many people would kill, actually kill to get their hands on that blood?"

"I'm ignoring you~" She sang out as she frowned and moved to leave the cool room.

"And you're handing it over to someone you literally called 'a creepy creep' Star."

"Ooooh nooooo the connection is breaking up." Solerah waved her hands through his body. "I'll come visit later though, love you!" She quickly left the lab, running to the nearest elevator.

"You can't outright a voice Star!"

l-l

A man walked through seemingly endless halls, his pace was brisk however, going to his destination with purpose. The man in a sleek suit pushed open heavy doors into a pristine working space.

"Sir, you have a guest."

A tall figure dressed in black turned around to face the man who just entered. "I don't have time for guests." His voice commanded respect and authority.

"She's quite... persistent sir." The young men said, pushing any anxiety down into his gut. "She told me to tell you XJI1073."

The man turned around. "Why the hell didn't you start with that agent?" He strode past, jacket fluttering slightly on the sharp turn. "Get back to work!"

"Yes Director Fury!" The agent saluted and quickly left to resume his post.

l-l

"Agent Wild Star." Fury stated, as he walked towards her. "Or should I say 'Director Banner.' Congratulations on the marriage."

"Whyyyy thaank you Fury!" Solerah grinned happily as she greeted him, she wasn't shocked that Fury knew of her martial status, she didn't have to ask to know that S.H.E.I.L.D. would of found that out now that Bruce and her were once again in the open.

"Gotta say, with you running things l honestly expected C.O.D.E.X. to have collapsed by now." Fury said with a smug upturn of his lip.

"What can I say? With Alfie dead, I had to step up."

Alfred remained dead to the outside world, to most of the lower ranks of C.O.D.E.X. even. After all much like Fury, Alfred Redgrave was a man whose secrets have secrets.

"I head about that," Fury's smirk dropped. "I truly am sorry for your loss."

Solerah's face dropped and she made her face appear solemn. "It's hard with him gone."

"RUPTURE's major threat is gone, he left this world with a hell of a send off that we can all be proud of."

"Thank you Nicholas..."

"Anyway, what are you doing in my base Wild Star?" Just like that Fury's stoic attitude was back.

"Aww aren't you going to call me Director?"

"Woman you have to earn that title! And you got some big ass shoes to fill."

"You're just jealous because you don't have alllll thiiiis." Solerah teased, raising her arms and a single leg, arching her back slightly to strike a pose. "100 times stronger then any shield weapon." She broke out of the alluring pose to flex her biceps, of course she looked non threatening in her current state but Fury was one of the few in the outside world who knew of her form.

"Almost half as smart too." Fury shot back, causing Solerah to laugh.

"I have a proposition that I think S.H.I.E.L.D. should greatly benefit from." Solerah said after her laughter died down.

"What kind of proposition?" Fury raised a brow as he held his arm out, directing her to follow him.

"Bit of business, bit of personal, what can I say? A director multitasks."

"I'm listening..."

l-l

Solerah sat in a booth, nursing a drink and pretending to read a book. A few tables away was sitting General Ross, some of his men and some other men who she assumed held some prestige in the American government. General Ross hadn't seen what Solerah's human form looked like. So she was using that to her advantage, secretly trailing him, creating fake Hulk sightings and she even stole one of Bruce's old gamma inventions, setting it off in different towns because she knew that's how Ross was tracking them.

An earpiece sat delicately in her ear, tuned into the small listening bug she had sat at their table.

So far they had only seemed to go over budgets and statistics among other things, nothing important that she could use yet. The conversation did eventually turn to Bruce. Not the type of conversation she was hoping for, no plans or information she could of used. Just... bad things about Bruce... RUDE things about Bruce... Solerah chewed her lip. She stood, skulling her drink and ruffled up her hair.

She walked forward when she just made it past their table, she kicked her own ankle, buckling it over. She let out a boisterous high pitched laughter. "HAHA, I-I FELL DOWN PFFFT!" She slurred her words as she giggled. To the patrons around her, she seemed like a drunk woman.

General Ross, being a self proclaimed gentleman immediately stood to help her up.

He carefully grabbed hold of her and pulled her up. "Here miss, allow me to-"

"DON'T TOUCHHHDD ME!" She stumbled forward and punched him square in the jaw, almost knocking him back. A crowd had drawn as she stumbled to her knees. "Me-may-my my boyfriend taught me karate!" She began giggling again.

Ross quickly rose, and adjusted his jacket, he was shocked at the strength of the young lady but didn't allow any pain to show, he had a reputation after all!

"Ooooooooh I'm sooo sorrrrrey!" She giggled again. "I thought you were a pervert!" She whispered loudly.

"It's-its quite alright ma'am." He tentatively reached out his hand, and this time Solerah took it.

She looked at her phone, making it look like she was checking her messages. "My boyfriend is outside!" She giggled again and made her way to the door, walking in anything but a straight line as she mumbled to herself.

She took in a deep breath of air, she felt much better now. Probably wasn't the smartest move basically revealing her face in such a manner but revenge felt nice. She checked her phone for real as she walked to a secluded area to change into her true form. It was getting really late. She needed to get back home to Bruce.

l-l

"My day was boring." Solerah answered softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Samuel Sterns weaved around his work station happily, seamlessly going from one bench to another table as he created his magnum opus. The Gamma Sphere. This would be his golden ticket. This would be key to his revenge. He would never forgive Banner for what he did. He could of created a world where humans could have been immune to any genetic disease! Think of the good that would of come! (and the fame, money and glory) All Samuel wanted was to do good in the world...

He reached up and glided his hand along his large cranium. Sure his intellect increased ten fold... but now... he was hideous. A grotesque and misshapen head housed his now immensely powerful brain. Ever since Banner's blood infected him, he counted down the days he could have his revenge and finally his plans were coming to fruition.

The Gamma orb. A machine designed to collect and contain ambient gamma radiation.

Bruce Banner's body was the most efficient gamma generator in the world. Unfortunately that pathetic man's body was crumbling and decaying because of a genetic disease. Samuel found it ironic, if Bruce had let Samuel continue to test and experiment with his blood and succeed in his original endeavour then Bruce would of never contracted ALS in the first place.

Samuel simply couldn't let Bruce die. He needed a battery after all.

An alarm went off and Samuel moved to his computer and pressed a few buttons, the lights around him dimmed and formed shadows, once more hiding his appearance as the reinforced steel door to his lab opened.

A smile formed on his lips. "Hello my dear."

"Mr Blue." Solerah said curtly acknowledging the man in front of her.

His eyes drifted towards the case she was holding. More of that delicious irony that his wife would be his downfall.

Everything was coming together nicely.

l-l

Loud footsteps echoed throughout the cold metallic room as General Ross strode inside. Stiff back and square shouldered, he was a man that demanded attention, he was a proud man. He was a man who knew when a job needed to be done, a job to save the good citizens of America from chaos, a job that maybe even required a touch of savagery.

Whatever it took...

After all, General Ross knew in his heart that what he was doing was right.

What he was doing was for the greater good of the nation.

He stopped in front of a glass screen. Watching as a young man laid strapped to a table, the booth was sound proof but he could tell by the twists and pulses of the boy's body that he was screaming in agony.

General watched with a cold and steeled gaze as one of the men in lab coats came out to greet him.

"How's the subjects?"

"Most of them are still too unstable General. We need more time."

"Time is running out!" Ross stated as the scientist jumped, startled by the outburst.

"Every day wasted is a day that, that BEAST roams free and causes havoc! I want the project finished. Have you made Banner's original bomb yet?"

"We-well," The scientist stammered. "We've recreated the original design as best as we could but-"

"I want the test subjects exposed TODAY."

"Y-yes General..."

General Ross smirked as he walked away from the feeble man, he never liked scientists.

Everything was coming together nicely.

l-l

Solerah was happily singing as she was buzzing around the kitchen. She had decided she would put on a banquet! Yes! A glorious feast that shall be talked about for the ages!

Atleast, she hoped it would be glorious, this was the first time she had tried to make a meal of such magnitude. Food always bought people together, good food made people happy. She had felt so useless and restless recently, she needed something to fill her time. She was having fun studying psychology from Angela's books but she wanted to DO something. So she began taking up new hobbies in her free time and now she was trying cooking.

She liked to think she was getting good! She was even making fancy desserts!

The oven dinged as she moved towards it with a smile.

Everything was coming together nicely.


	15. Chapter 15

So first off... I'm back! I'm so sorry I was gone for so long but now I'm back! And I'll be updating again!

So before we get one with the chapter a few things. First thank you so much for everyone who regularly comment! Recently I've gotten a lot of comments and they are what helped me continue in my lowest moments.

Secondly I actually changed and edited chapter 24 of Worlds Apart, particularly the information about certain powers. The original thing that I changed was something I so desperately wanted my character to have because it was one of my favourite types of powers but now as my writing has gotten better as well as fleshing out Solerah and the world I've built and especially thinking about upcoming battles I realise how out of place and kind of tacked on it was. So I changed it to something better! Take a read if you care but since I've never really had her use those powers before you wouldn't be missing anything if you didn't want too. Mostly I just updated my Skrull information since they became canon to the MCU.

And finally I've made a small change to chapter 6 of Love Like You that I feel is an important change to the plot so check that out.

Okay onward!

l-l

"Hey Sol?" Bruce asked, piping up when the commercial break to the program Solerah was watching came on, he wasn't paying enough attention to know what the show was, despite being on the couch by her side, idly drawing patterns on her thigh as her legs were laid across his lap.

"Yeah?" She asked, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Do you ever get sick of having to take care of me, of dealing with all this?"

"No," She said dismissively. "Do you ever get sick of asking that?" She fired back lazily turning her head towards him.

"I just feel like," Bruce paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "All that we've been lately is me being sad and you having to tell me it's okay..."

"Bruce," Solerah raised her eyebrows, there was still almost a lazy tone to her voice. "You could ask me 'Am I worth it?' a million times, I will always answer you, I will never get sick of it. Every single time you need reassurance I will be right here to do just that."

Bruce had some difficulties swallowing the lump that formed in his aching throat and he could feel the familiar pin prick of tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Shhhhh." Solerah hushed, holding her index finger up to him before he could speak again, her gaze had already returned to the television. "TV time." She said simply and smiled. He went back to drawing patterns on her thigh and decided to try to focus on whatever she was watching.

l-l

General Ross watched as scientists scrambled around him. God he hated scientists, but unfortunately they were a necessary tool towards his ambitions. He turned his attention to the thick glass screen in front of him, watching the young man rocking back and fourth, holding his head and whimpering pathetically. This had better work... He clenched his fist, so many deaths... Ross prided himself on tough exterior he built himself, he steeled both his body and mind to handle the hardest situations. He was called Thunderbolt Ross for a damned reason.

Still, he wasn't entirely heartless. So many deaths for the sake of succession. All this blood was on Banner's hands! And he was going to pay! Bruce was going to face his final justice if Ross had to strangle the man with his bear hands.

"Well?" Ross barked at one of the pathetic men around him.

"The replication was a success, to a degree. We've called him Flux."

"I don't give a damn what you call him, I want him ready to be deployed."

Ross pushed past the man clad in a lab coat and made his way to the reinforced door and pulled the large handle, opening the heavy door and stepping into the sterile room.

The ginger haired young man looked up at the noise. He was shaking and curled into himself, trying to make himself as small as possible as he looked up at the intimating man.

"What's your name son?" Ross asked, leering at the boy.

"Be-Benny sir, Benjamin Tibbets."

"Benny, you're a man young I can respect, you know I also joined the army when I was your age. I wanted to protect my country too." Ross said in an almost fond tone.

"Please sir, I want to go home." Benny sobbed.

"I'm afraid you can't Benny." Ross said causing the young man to cry louder.

"But there is a way you can." Ross announced, slightly loud to be heard over Benny's cries.

"If you can take down the Hulk, if you can protect your country from the ultimate destruction, you'll be able to go home."

"Will-will you change me back too...?" Benny looked to hopefully.

"Using the Hulk's DNA we will be able change you back, you'll go back to a normal life son." Ross smiled.

"I-I'll do it." Benny uttered weakly as he used his forearm to wipe his face, trying to scrub away the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.


End file.
